Monoclonal antibody therapies are gaining momentum as adjunct and front-line treatments for cancer. Successes of mAb therapies like AVASTIN (anti-VEGF) for colon cancer, RITUXAN (Rituximab; anti-CD20) for Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma and HERCEPTIN (anti-Her2) for breast cancer have demonstrated that unconjugated antibodies can improve patient survival without the incidence of significantly increased toxicity.
Monoclonal antibodies (mAb) can be conjugated to a therapeutic agent to form an antibody drug conjugate (ADC). ADCs can exhibit increased efficacy, as compared to an unconjugated antibody. The linkage of the antibody to the drug can be direct, or indirect via a linker. One of components believed to be important for developing effective and well-tolerated ADCs is the composition and stability of the linker. For some types of ADCs, the linker desirably provides serum stability, yet selectively releases the drug at or within the target cell.
Attachment of a linker to a mAb can be accomplished in a variety of ways, such as through surface lysines, reductive-coupling to oxidized carbohydrates, and through cysteine residues liberated by reducing interchain disulfide linkages. A variety of ADC linkage systems have been described in the literature, including hydrazone-, disulfide- and peptide-based linkages. Some hydrazone and disulfide-based linkers can be labile in circulation, resulting in release of drug outside the targeted tissue. It is believed that this premature release of drug might lead to systemic toxicity or organ-specific toxicity and/or less than optimal therapeutic efficacy. Peptide-based linker strategies may provide linkers of higher stability; however, the increased associated hydrophobicity of some linkers may lead to aggregation, particularly with strongly hydrophobic drugs. Such aggregation may lead to non-specific uptake of the ADCs into non-targeted tissues, potentially affecting non-target toxicity.
β-glucuronides are metabolites produced in the liver and kidneys by a class of enzymes known as UDP-glucuronosyl transferases. These transferases are involved in a metabolic transformation leading to the clearance of xenobiotics from the body. Glucuronidation dramatically increases the solubility of substrate compounds, allowing more efficient renal clearance.
β-glucuronidase is a UDP-glucuronosyl transferase which is present in the lysosomes of essentially all human tissues. The enzyme catalyzes the hydrolysis of the glycosidic bond of glucuronides with β-configuration and is reported to have broad substrate specificity. It is most active at a low pH with the enzymatic efficiency dropping to approximately 10% at neutral pH. β-glucuronidase has been reported to be over-expressed in breast cancer tissue relative to peritumor tissue. In spite of its ubiquitous nature, the enzyme is effectively sequestered inside cell lysosomes, and minimal immunohistochemical staining is observed in the extracellular space of normal tissue samples. One exception is the β-glucuronidase activity seen in the intestinal tract, arising from the presence of E. coli.
In contrast to normal tissues, the interstitial space of necrotic tumor tissue displays high levels of β-glucuronidase activity. The source is believed to be inflammatory cells and not directly from the tumor tissue. Based on this observation, β-glucuronide prodrugs (primarily of doxorubicin) have been prepared for research in monotherapy. The rationale for this approach is that the β-glucuronide prodrug would be less toxic than free drug due to its inability to enter cells. The prodrug has two primary fates: prodrug in the vicinity of the tumor will be converted to free drug, while the remaining prodrug will be rapidly cleared through the kidneys. β-glucuronide prodrugs have been reported for use in ADEPT (Antibody Directed Enzyme Pro-drug Therapy). β-glucuronide prodrug-based therapies require, however, high systemic levels of prodrugs, which may be associated with undesired toxicities.
There remains a need, therefore, for targeted delivery of prodrugs, resulting in elimination of targeted cells while reducing toxicity to non-target cells.
There is a further need for ADCs with linker systems that provide a high level of linker serum stability and increased solubility, allowing the efficient conjugation of hydrophobic drugs and that effect intracellular delivery of drugs.
These and other limitations and problems of the past are solved by the present invention. (The recitation of any reference in this application is not an admission that the reference is prior art to this application.)